


Something There

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes to Tony to apologize and never thought he would leave with a broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something There

Steve stood hesitantly at the door that led to Tony's workshop. He could hear the sounds of AC/DC blaring from inside and knew Tony was there even without asking JARVIS to confirm it.

He had gotten somewhat used to the A.I. after a few weeks of living in the Avengers' tower. The entire team moved in, more or less with Tony's permission and it had begun to feel like home. They had their movie nights and sparring practices and in some weird way they were more than a team and closer to a family.

Somehow though, in the entire time since he had moved into the tower, he had never been alone with Tony. He was always there when the team was there, laughing and joking with them, but the second it was just him, Tony got out of there as fast as physically possible. 

And Steve needs to tell him something.

"Tony?" He says as he enters the workshop. He can barely himself over the music and doesn't know how Tony can stand the noise level. "Tony!" He all but shouts.

He spots the man rolling out from what seems like a robot, although most of what he worked on was over his head. "JARVIS, cut the music" The room suddenly quiet. "Sup Cap? Avenger's emergency?"

"No, no nothing like that." He says as he walks further into the workshop. "I just wanted to talk. To you"

"That's great and everything, but I'm pretty busy right now-" Tony says, attempting to go back to whatever fiddling he was doing.

"Tony." He says with more authority in his voice, he forgot how stubborn the man could be. "We need to talk. Now."

At that, Tony finally stands up and finally looks him in the eye. "About what? I think you made your opinion of me pretty crystal clear back on the helicarrier. Just a man in a suit, right?" This last remark is supposed to be cunning, but the sudden sadness he can see in Tony's eyes causes Steve's stomach to clench.

That he could cause that in someone, anyone, much less Tony.

"I've been wanting to apologize to you for a month now." He pauses and takes a deep breath before he can continue. "Longer than that."

"Well thanks, means a lot from a relic." He says and attempts to turn away from him.

"Tony!" He says grabbing his arm to turn the genius towards him. He can feel Tony tense beneath him and lets go of his hold. "I wasn't finished."

He sees the other man clench his jaw and folds his arms together, as though he can protect himself from whatever he has to say. "Tony, I am so, so sorry I said those things to you. I- Watching you fly the nuke into that abyss or whatever it was, all I could think was I did this." He can see Tony blink with incomprehension. "I said those things to you, about you weren't the man to crawl under the wire for someone else, and all I could think was that you did what you did because of that. To prove it to me, or something. And it was without a doubt, the craziest, bravest thing I have ever seen. And I was so wrong about you." He says, finally letting out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Is that all?" Tony says, his eyes freezing over again. "Its amazing to me that you think you matter that much to me. You mean nothing to me, Cap. Nothing at all." 

He knew that Tony would be pissed, snarky, stubborn, that was who he was. But to be so... cruel. There was more he wanted to tell him, how he cared for him, wanted to be with him... that he loved him.

He loved him. And being in the same tower as him, being around him, made him so happy and yet hurt so bad because he was so close to what he wanted and couldn't have it.

But now he knew, he should just gather the pieces of the heart Stark didn't even know he shattered and leave before he let the other man hurt him anymore.

"I'll just go then." He says, casting his eyes down so Tony can't see the hurt in them.

"You do that." Tony says as he turns back to whatever he was working on. His feet feel so much heavier as he makes his way out of the workshop, AC/DC blaring again.

He slowly makes his way back to his room, ignoring Clint's calls to come watch whatever hyped up action movie he's found and locks his door as soon as he enters. 

He slides down the door and buries his face in his hands, taking a breath before finally letting the sobs overcome him. He really thought that Tony might have felt something for him too, if not love, at least friendship. But he was so wrong and feels so stupid.

He wishes he could leave, move out, far away from all the reminders of him but knows it would seem way too weird. Finally, when his eyes ache from crying, his sobs subside to soft sniffles. He finally stands up and makes his way to the adjoining bathroom. When he flicks on the lights, he can barely recognize the man in front of him. Puffy eyes, tracks on tears streaming down his face, he grabs a handful of tissues and does as much damage control as he can.

He throws the used tissues into the trash and turns off the lights before making his way back into the dark bedroom. He shirks his t-shirt and sweats before climbing into bed. He hates how empty the bed is, how big and cold it feels with only him in it. 

But it was likely to stay that way. He can't stop replaying their conversation in his lead, letting it play round and round and wondering if there was anything he could have say that would have changed how things ended.

Then he hears a soft tap on the door.

He keeps quiet, hoping whoever it is will take the hint and go away.

There's another tap, louder this time.

"Steve?" Comes a voice through the door. Tony. "Steve I came to talk."

He stays in the bed, turning his back towards to door.

"Steve please, let me in."

There's another moment or so before he hears "Fuck it, JARVIS, unlock the door." He can hear the door click open and the sound of soft footsteps approaching the bed.

"Its rude to enter people's private quarters if they don't want you there." He says, keeping back towards Tony.

"Yeah well, desperate times, desperate measures. I need to talk to you."

At this, Steve has to turn over and glare at the man. "Really? That's funny, that seemed like the last thing you wanted to do this afternoon."

Tony diverts his eyes when he says this and nervously starts to tap him feet. "I'm sorry about that, you sort of caught me of guard."

"Likewise." Steve says, sitting up at this, not caring the sheets fell away to reveal his bare chest. "Even though we're not the best of friends, I never imagined you could hate me that much."

"I don't hate you." Tony says in a soft voice, his eyes never leaving the floor. "You know in Manhattan, when I-" He gulps at this. "You know, you were going to be the last voice I ever heard."

Steve startles at this, he never knew that. "Oh."

"I knew the chances of me getting out of there were a shot in hell and doing that and knowing the last voice I would ever hear was yours, a man who thought I was just some spoiled playboy..." Tony's eyes finally meet his and there's no hate there, no resentment, just sadness. 

"Tony..." Steve says softly. "I don't think you'll ever know how sorry I am about what I said. I didn't mean it, I was just so lost and frustrated and I took it out on you." He takes a deep breath before continuing. "Everything was so new and different and-"

"I understand." Tony says, cutting him off. "I just want to let you know, I'm not mad at you. I had to let you know."

Something in him snaps, just staring into Tony's eyes and before he can realize what he's doing, he's leaning towards Tony and suddenly he has his mouth on Tony's and he can feel his scruff goatee and how soft his lips are and how the man smells of gasoline and oil and coffee. 

Tony freezes for a moment beneath him, before tearing himself away. "No, stop, I can't do this."

And as quickly as his heart mended, he could feel it shatter all over again.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, I-I really wasn't, you aren't into guys and if you were you wouldn't be into me, please, don't tell anyone. Please don't tell any of the Avengers-" Steve rambles, he can feel his cheeks grow hotter and hotter with every word.

"Steve, stop!" Tony says with such force it cuts Steve off immediately. "Its not that I can't do this because you're a guy or whatever. Its... Never mind, forget I said anything." Tony says as he begins to leave the room.

"Tony!" He says and has to lunge slightly before the other man can leave. "Tell me. Whatever it is, I can take it."

Tony stills and a whole minute passes, the room quiet except for their breaths. But at least Tony isn't trying to run.

Not turning to meet Steve's eyes, he quietly says "The reason I can't do this is because you have no idea what you mean to me. I can't do this and pretend its something casual or wait for you to realize what a mistake I am to be with." He finally turns to meet Steve's eyes. "I love you."

He can feel his heart beating out of his chest, not being able to believe that he's hearing him say those same words he was imagining saying to him.

Apparently his lack of response prompts Tony into panic mode. "Well right, now that's out there, let's just keep that between us."

"Tony, no! I love you!" He cries out desperately. 

"You... you do?" Tony says, coming closer to him.

"I do, I was going to tell you before but..." 

"But I was a complete jackass." He says with a smirk. He slowly climbs into the bed and straddles him. He can barely move as Tony wraps his arms around his neck and leans in closely to him. Slowly, he leans into him, feels his lips against his, knowing this time he can savor the kiss without the threat of having it taken away. 

"Steve..." Tony says as he pulls away slightly, their noses just touching. 

"Yeah Tony..."

"When... when I thought your voice was the last voice I was going to hear was going to be yours... I was so scared. Because I... I knew then that I loved you. And I thought never in a million years could you love me too." There's a slight quiver in his voice as he says this.

"The second I saw what you were doing, what you were willing to do to save us, save the world... that's when I knew..." He says, kissing the other man's nose slightly.

"Your voice was with me when I left this world... And it was the first one I heard when I got back..." As Tony says this, he can barely believe how much he loves this man and all the crazy events that have somehow managed to lead them here.

"I love you, Tony Stark."

"I love you, Cap."

"Tony!"

"Fine, fine, I love you Steve Rogers."

He can practically hear the smirk in Tony's voice as he says it, so he can't help but lean in to kiss the man again. He can't help but biting the other man's lip gently, eliciting a moan from Tony. His hand finds their way to Tony's hips, and he bucks against them softly.

Apparently this makes something in Tony snap, as suddenly he's pushing Steve flat onto his back, before leaning down to bite his neck while reaching a hand between them. He can feel Tony's hand rubbing against his cock through his underwear. 

"Tony." He says breathily, as Tony continues biting his neck. 

"Mmm yeah baby?" He says, licking a stripe up his neck before he bites down harshly.

He has to moan at this, unable to stop how his hips grind at this. "You are wearing far too much clothing."

At think, Tony plants one last kiss before leaning up again and tearing his shirt off. And the man looks gorgeous, the dim room highlighting his contours and the arc reactor glowing softly. He can't stop his hands from running down the his abs, caressing them softy as he goes. His hands then dart back to him nipples, rolling them gently.

"Steve..." Tony says, his breath soft and needy.

At this, he rolls them both over so Tony is beneath him.

"Tony." He says before biting his neck gently and sucking. Something inside of him wants to mark him, prove that this happened. He slowly moves down his torso, licking one nipple before taking it gently in his mouth while thumbing the other one. He can feel the man buck beneath him at this, trying to hide his smile.

"Steve, please, I need more..." Tony moans beneath him.

"Mmm tell me what you want baby." He says as he works his way lower on his torso, biting softly and licking his abs, still slightly unable to believe after all this fantasizing he is finally able to touch and taste.

"I want you, I want your mouth, I want you inside me-" Tony breaks off as he bites harshly above his hip. Finally the words reach his brain and he pauses.

"Tony... you want me to...?" He breaks off, unable to find the words.

"Yes, yes, I want you to fuck me, I want to feel you in me, I need it, please." Tony says, slightly moving his hips to emphasize the point.

Steve can feel his heart still at this, its something he's wanted for so long, but he wonders if he should tell him that he would be his first.

He has to shake the thought from his mind, telling Tony might spook him and that was the last thing he wanted, now that he finally had Tony here.

"Okay Tony." He says, steading his voice to conceal his nerves. He slowly slides down Tony's pants, revealing his hard cock. He admires the sight of it for a moment, before taking the whole thing in his mouth at once.

"Shit, Rogers!" Tony yells as he arches against the bed. He can feel Tony lace his fingers through his hair, trying to control himself. At this, he hollows his cheeks and continues to suck.

"Fuck Steve, you have no idea how hot you look like that, sucking my cock, you have no idea how many times I've thought at you like that." Tony moans as he continues to such. At these words he can feel himself blush, not stopping though. Finally he pulls away.

"What? Why did you stop?" Tony leans up on his elbows to give him a disbelieving glance.

"Because," he says before leaning over the bedside table to grab the lube that resided there. "I'd really rather you come with me inside of you." He says with a small smile, his eyes meeting Tony's. And the look there could damn nearly kill him. A mixture of lust and love and need.

"Yeah, yeah let's do that." Tony says, laying back down.

He has to thank you for the modern internet gods for providing him all the advice and tips he'd need for this. Sure he wasn't a tech wiz like Tony was, and would likely never be, but he'd learned enough to find what he needed.

So he coated three of his fingers in the lube before sliding his hand between Tony's legs. He can feel the other man tense slightly, so he circles his entrance a few times to relax him.

"Shhh, I've got you." He says as he slightly kisses along his inner thigh. He can feel the genius relax at this and slowly enters one finger.

"Ooh, Steve!" He moans as he slowly twists the finger inside of him, caressing him. "Yes, oh yes, just like that. More, please baby, I need more." 

He slowly slides out a bit before entering him again, this time with two fingers. 

"Aah Steve, yes, yes, fuck you feel so good! You have no idea how good you feel, fuck why did we wait this long?!" He says as he tries to ride himself on Steve's fingers. He slowly enters a third finger, watching Tony ride his fingers.

"Tony, you look so gorgeous like this, riding my fingers and moaning my name." He says before he can stop himself.

"Steve, Steve, please, I need you to fuck me, please." Tony says desperately. At this, he removes his fingers and hears Tony whimper at the loss. He quickly finds the lube and slicks himself up before lining himself up with Tony's entrance.

"Tony..." He moans as he slowly enters the man, trying to be as gentle as possible, which is so hard to do when he feels how tight Tony is. He finally enters him completely, biting Tony's neck slightly to distract himself from wanting to immediately bucking inside of the man. 

"Tony, you need to tell me when you're ready, I don't want to hurt you or anything..." He mutters against  Tony's skin.

"Steve, fuck, you feel so fucking huge..." He pauses and can feel Tony shift beneath him. "And I need you to fuck me now."

With that, Steve pulls out nearly all the way before thrusting back into him, both of them groaning at the sensation.

"Oh fuck, Steve, you're fucking amazing." Tony moans as Steve does it again, slightly faster this time, slightly harder, trying not to push him. "Fuck yes, harder Steve, fuck give it to me." He hollers and all Steve can do it pull out and start thrusting harder and faster into him, watching the man beneath him moan and yell.

"Fuck yes, right there!" Tony all but screams as he hits a spot inside of him. At that, he adjusts one of Tony's legs slightly to make sure he keeps that angle and hits that spot every time. "Fuck, yes, yes! Oh fuck, Steve!!"

He can feel himself getting close, not able to control himself after finally being able to be with Tony.

"Steve, Steve, I'm so fucking close! Please!" Tony begs, prompting Steve to thrust into him harder and faster, starting to lose himself in this. "Steve!" Tony cries one last time before cumming, all over their chests. Watching Tony become undone is what finally makes him lose it and he hears himself cry "Tony!" as he comes inside the man.

After what seems like a lifetime of bliss, he rolls over and drags Tony with him so he lies on his chest, not caring about the mess between him.

"Shit Rogers." Tony murmurs against his chest. 

He has to laugh at this, "Likewise Tony."

He can hear his heart start to slow and can feel Tony's do the same, contemplating falling asleep with his new lover. They lay together in the dark for a while, enjoying the quiet bliss.

"Glad you were my first." Tony whispers against his chest, Steve's heart picks up again, unsure if he was even supposed to hear the quiet confession.

"What?" He whispers back, trying to make sure he heard correctly. Tony lifts his head slightly so their eyes meet. 

"You were... you were my first. Guy I mean." Tony whispers unsurely, sounding entirely unlike himself. "I dunno, this is going to sound stupid but I sort of thought it might be yours too. But uh- obviously it wasn't. You seem pretty skilled in that area." He says with a slight sadness to his tone.

He can't help but smile at this revelation, and gives him a soft kiss on the the head before saying, "Tony, it was my first too. At all. Men or women." He can see the slight confusion in the genius's eyes still. "The reason I seemed so skilled was because I did my research." 

Tony's eyes light up at this, "Like porn?"

He can't help but laugh, "Among other things." He says with another kiss, this time on Tony's lips. "So yes, you were my first."

Tony kisses him furiously at this, "Good, I don't like sharing."

"Love you, Tony."

"Love you, Steve."


End file.
